Mario: behind the scenes
by Tyler11-is-the-MASTER
Summary: Behind the scenes of the Mario games!
1. Chapter 1

Mario: Behind the Scenes

Here's some funny Mario stuff.

I don't own anything in this story

Chapter one: Super Mario 64

Mario and Luigi are getting ready for their roles in the game.

Director: Ok, now I want you to say your lines for the beginning of the game.

Mario: It's a me, Mario!

Luigi: And a me, Luigi!

Director: Sorry Luigi, but your line was too long, so we can't let you be in the game.

Mario: But were a brothers! You can't a separate us!

Director: Did I mention this will be the most successful game in the history of video games?

Mario: I'm a in! Sorry Luigi.

Luigi: That's ok, nobody likes me anyway.

Mario: Yep.

Director: ok Mario, for your next scene, you'll be throwing bobombs at the king bobomb.

Mario: do the bobombs have to be real?

Mario throws bobombs at the king, who throws them back at Mario.

Mario puts them in his pants, blows up and flies around like crazy

Mario: mama mia!!!

Luigi: That's got to hurt. Augh!!! He's coming this way!

Mario lands on top of Luigi, bobombs from his pants fling them back in the air, Luigi gets his head stuck in the ground, and Mario lands on top of him.

Director: Perfect!!! For the next scene your going to fight Bowser!!!

Mario: mama mia, how do I do that?

Director: just go behind Bowser, grab his tail, and throw him into a bomb.

Bowser: is this scene going to hurt?

Mario: good thing I bought these new sticky gloves, it'll make it much easier to hold on to Bowser.

Mario grabs Bowser, throws him into a bomb, realizes that the sticky gloves won't let go of Bowser's tail, and they both blow up.

Director:

For your last scene, you have to let the princess kiss you.

Mario: Wha Hoo!

Director: The princess was sick today, so were letting Birdo fill in instead.

Mario: (jumps out of the castle in slow motion) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario: Behind the scenes

Chapter 2: Super Mario Sunshine

Director: Mario, what are you going to do with all your wealth?

Mario: I'm giving it all to Peach! She loves Bowser, but as long as I got money shes gonna stay with me!

Luigi: Does she let herself get kidnapped? She gets kidnapped twice a week!

Mario: whos the famous one? MARIO!!!

Luigi: Mario, go jump off a cliff!

Mario: okey doky Luigi!

Mario jumps off a cliff and breaks every bone in his body. Luigi fills in for Mario.

Author: no wonder I hate this game! Luigi's in it!

Luigi: you hate me?

Author: not as much as I hate Barney.

Mario: are you in control of this story?

Author: yes

Mario: you made me jump off a cliff! you will die!!!

Author: Mario, I thought you broke all your bones!

Mario: the story isn't real! DIE!

Mario beats up the author, the author sends in the creator of super mario bros z,

Metal sonic teaches Mario a lesson. A MATH LESSON. Mario almost dies.

Mario: this is worse than jumping off a cliff!

Metal Sonic: 2 + 2 4 26

Metal sonic beats the #$& out of Mario.

Director: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE!!!

Metal sonic: I LIKE CEREAL!!!

sorry it had nothing to do with mario sunshine, I hate that game to much to write about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario: behind the scenes

Chapter 3: Super Smash Bros Melee

Director: Mario, for this game, you'll have to fight some friendly faces and some new ones. every time you lose a battle, you'll lose a life. for round 1, you'll be fighting Peach. all battles take place at hyrule temple

Mario: I can't fight peach! She's a girl!

Peach: So? are you afraid?

Peach begins slapping Mario (as she does when you press A in the game) Mario throws a punch at peach and she blocks it with toad(B)

she hits Mario out of the arena by hitting him with her butt(side-B) ka chow!

Director: Mario, you now have 4 lives, your next battle is against Kirby!

Mario: Awe, your cute!

Kirby: piyo!

Kirby sucks up Mario(B), and then they start throwing fireballs at eachother. Mario gets his pants on fire, and kirby throws an item, ice at Mario. instead of freezing him, it only puts out the fire. Kirby tries to hit mario with his hammer(side B) Mario dodges (R + side on the analog stick at the same time aka smash attack) and Mario does the Mario tornado (down + B)knocking kirby out of the stadium.

Director: congratulations Mario! you've almost done! next is your game and watch day self, MR. GAME AND WATCH!!!

Mario: This should be easy, im a lot better than I was back then!

Mario beats up his old self.

Director: for your last battle, you'll be fighting master hand!

Master hand beats the crud out of Mario, and Mario has 1 life left.

Mario somehow manages to collect the mega mushroom, the metal cap, the bunny ears, health, and the home run bat. he hits master hand with a smash attack, and he blows up. Mario finds himself in a spacecraft shooting letters that say end credits.

Director: congrats Mario! you've one 100 trophies!!!

Mario: WHA HOO!!!

Director: which are worthless!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Author: Mario, you suck!

Mario: DIE!!!

Author: METAL SONIC!!!

End of chapter 3

Don't contact me telling me you want to see certain characters in this fic. my favorite character is samus, and I didn't get to include her. but I'm gonna edit this someday and include her


	4. Chapter 4 special chapter

Mario: behind the scenes

Chapter 4: Super Mario Galaxy Special

Director: Mario, for this game you get to go into outer space! All you have to do to leave and go into space is spin around once inside that yellow star!

Mario: Wha hoo!

Mario runs, spins in the star, and flies out to space.

Director: MARIO, WAIT!!! idiot, he forgot his air tank.

Mario goes unconsious and astronauts have to retrieve him

later:

Director: ok this time put this mouthpiece in, it allows you to breath.

Mario: okay dokey!

Mario flies to the first planet.

Mario: cool, I can run all the way around this world! hey, isn't that the bunny from super mario 64? DIE BUNNY!!!

Mario dives at the bunny who dodges and mario lands on a star

which flings him to the next planet and he hits the ground head first.

Mario: mama mia!!! OH NO! A GIANT ROBOT!!! THE FIRST BOSS!

Mario runs up the leg of the robot (the robot happens to be bigger than the planet its standing on plus this really is the first boss of the game) as bullet bills with red eyes chase him and he gets to the top, cornered by all sides and the bullet bills hit him (about 500) he dies and the robot blows up to.

THE END.

just kidding!

Mario: it's a good thing that was a stuntman instead of me!!!

Director: actually that was your brother.

Mario: yay!!!

Luigi's body flies next to Mario, and paramedics give luigi mushrooms which bring him back to life and he grows so huge the hospital blows up.

Luigi: WHA HA HA, MARIO, YOU WILL DIE FOR BETRAYING ME, YOUR OWN BROTHER!!!

Mario: oh, crap

Luigi beats the livin' crap out of Mario, changes into Mario's clothes, locks him up in peaches castle until the making of the game is over, and takes over Mario's life!

Director: for your next scene, you get to use the new bumblebee powerup!

Luigi: I hate bees.

Director: you can conquare(sorry don't have a dictionary with me) your fears, now go into that beehive and show them whos boss!

Luigi: okay!

Director: sucker

Luigi goes into a beehive and every bee stings him.

Mario gets out of the castle and they live happily ever after...

until they have to be in Mario and sonic at they Olympic games!

END OF CHAPTER 4

I love the fact that everyone can read the stories that I write. when school starts, I will probably stop writing this fic. unless people beg me to write more (which I know no one will).

I really want to make a sonic and mario fic, but im afraid everyone will hate me for letting sonic beat the crud out of mario. he is a SUPERSONIC hedgehog that runs at the speed of SOUND and can turn into a ball that can go through metal robots (possibly steel).

how hard would it be to run straight through a wimpy human named Mario? He would be dead before the ref finished saying the o in go!

I do like mario more though.

I try to write a chapter once every day.

I made a ton of mistakes in chapters 2 and 3, please reread if something didn't make sense. (espeicialy the one with super smash bros in it.)


	5. Chapter 5 last chapter

Mario: behind the scenes

chapter 5: Mario and sonic at the olympic games

This will be the last chapter of this fic but I will start a new mario fic that will be the same thing but will actually have a story (mega mario, I was wondering if you could give me a good storyline to help me get started). Did I mention this will be the longest chapter ever!

The director will not be in this fic (he really is professor E. Gadd but I hate the proffesor so he doesn't get a name)

Director: Hey, thats not fair!

Giant boulder drops on the directors head, killing him.

Mario: I wish I was the author, then Luigi would die.

Luigi: Mario, I heard that!!!

Luigi pulls out a bazooka and shoots mario, luckily Mario has a cape, so instead of dieing he only passes out and has to stay in the hospital

for 2 months for all of the inguiries. (surry i spell wrung su moch)

2 months later:

Mario: Author you will die!!!

Author: you can call me Tyler, mario11, or nintendude

Mario: DIE TYLER!

Author: Lets just start the story already!

LATER:

Mario: I just got this invintation! it says:

You have been picked as one of the two greatest hero's in the universe, and you are invited to come to earth to compete against a hedgehog and his friends at the olympic games! ps: if you didn't kill the professor, use the rocket he built to get here.

Mario: how hard could it be to fight a hedgehog?

Luigi: Mario, you don't even know what a hedgehog is, do you?

Mario: I think it's a blue animal.

Luigi: there brown, idiot.

Mario: i'll borrow the professor's rocket while you gather all our friends... and (struggles to spit the words out) B-o-w-s-e-r.

When they get to the planet.

Announcer: Attention, Mario and friends: please meet Sonic the hedgehog!

Mario: in your face luigi! hedgehogs ARE blue!

Knuckles: I didn't want to leave home!!!

I'll take out my anger on that fat guy!

Wario: nooo!!!

Amy: Hi Peach, i'm Amy! did I mention I Iove Sonic?

Peach: no, you didn't mention it.

Amy: oh, I love Sonic!

Eggman: this is impossible! A lizard dragon type thing with the ability to talk? I shall make it my robot slave and finally DESTROY SONIC!!!

Bowser: Oh yeah!?!

Bowser picks up Eggman and throws him in a trash can.

Luigi: Tails, are you like me? Mario gets all the fame, but I only get one game to myself that most people didn't like.

Tails: yep, but someday im gonna overthrow Sonic and become the new mascot of SEGA!!!

Luigi: I'll overthrow Mario and become the new mascot of nintendo!!!

Tails and Luigi at the same time: YOU FIRST!

Luigi: its sad that our companys used to fight.

this game should of happened years ago.

Toad: hey Cream, do you want to go on a date with me?

Cream: ok!

So toad goes on a date with Cream and afterwards toadette gets really mad. (unless shes his sister, noone ever told me where she came from)

Mario: Hey Sonic, nice to meet you!

Sonic: Hey Mario!

Mario: So do you have any special powers?

Sonic: not powers, but I can run at the speed of sound, and roll into a indestructible ball. Unfortunatly, in this game, I run as fast as everyone else.

Mario: Hedgehogs are tough!

Announcer: the first challenge is a race! (I think its called the hundred meter dash)

Sonic in first, Bowser in last.

Bowser: this isn't fair! I'm gonna take my anger out of you, fatman!

Eggman: ahhhh!

Anouncer: next is a swimming race!

Sonic in last, Mario in first

Luigi: I did it, I did it, oh yeah!

Announcer: next is a jumping compition!

Mario and sonic tie. (don't critisis for this!)

Announcer: last is the hammer throw!

Bowser and knuckles tie.

Announcer: it's time to give out the gold Metal! Since Mario and Sonic each won once, you both get gold metals!!!

Bowser and knuckles: WE WON TOO! WHERES OUR METALS?

Announcer: Bowser, bad guys never win. Knuckles, we (or the author) were to lazy to make one for you.

So as everyone goes back to there own planet (pretend Sonic doesn't live on earth) knuckles and bowser beat the crap out of the announcer, and they live to create more games.

End of the Story and chapter 5.


	6. Read my newest fic if you liked this!

READ MARIO IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!!! MY NEWEST FIC!


End file.
